Detroit
Detroit is a major metropolitan city that is located in the state of Michigan in the United States of America. It is notable for its role in production of large scale automotive and aerospace development. Detroit is an example of a city that had hit rock bottom and had found a way to dig deeper. It is also an example of not only being able to bring a city back from the dead, but to also get it to thrive again. For generations even before the advent of space travel, the city was looked to as one of the United States' symbols of world dominance. After the resurgence of the US after the 26th Century, Detroit paid its debt back and then some, becoming the national capital of over seven dozen AAA-grade companies that have contracts with the UNSC as well as multiple civilian agencies such as the Frontier Corps. The city's wealth even spread across the river to neighboring Windsor, Ontario. Description & History Detroit began as a small town founded in 1701 which would become incorporated later on in 1806. The city was originally founded by French settlers which explained it's name. In French, 'Detroit' translated to 'The Strait' that connected Lake Erie to Lake Saint Clair. As with most population centers founded during this time, the city's wealth came from fur trading, and its location along a river allowed for transportation of goods easily with the city across the river. During the War of 1812, the city was the site of a battle in which the neighboring British forces were able to score a victory by fooling the American troops into believing that there were far more soldiers than there actually were by sending Natives around in a repeating pattern, thus surrendering to the British without a fight. Eventually, Detroit would become part of the state of Michigan after the state was incorporated into the Union. It had been a territory before this. In the 20th Century was when the city began to shine as an example of American manufacturing. During both World War I and World War II the city produced aircraft as well as land vehicles for the American military in its war across the sea in Europe. Its position as a smuggling point for alcohol during Prohibition allowed for secret trade across the border, and it would only begin the association with crime and this city. The riots of the 1970s would destroy large parts of the city's infrastructure, some of which would not be repaired well into the late 21st Century. However, by that point in time, Detroit would suffer not one but two bankruptcies, the first occurring in 2013, and the second occurring in 2089. Detroit would be the first city in the United States to declare bankruptcy twice in a century. Things would only become worse for the city of Detroit as the Second American Civil War would begin only six months later. Multiple cities along the east and west coast had suffered greatly in a financial collapse which would later be linked to currency manipulation based on the US government as well as the People's Republic of China. Detroit was the first target for destruction with the city shedding millions of inhabitants who as children thought they were seeing a rebirth of their city. What remained of the population became lumped into the Northwestern Patriot Movement with much of New England banding together. Most of the fighting in that war took place near the border of what was considered No Man's Land in the Prairie States. When the war ended four years later, Detroit had suffered through two sieges and one occupation with the state being taken by the Northwest Union. At the end, it, along with every other city became part of the Liberty Unions, shattered states that had some degree of autonomy. No large Union would touch Detroit with some leaders claiming "To take that damned city is to take despair through our doors". For almost three centuries, Detroit became a de-facto free state within the Unions. The populace of the city agreed to demolish much of the surrounding buildings that had been damaged in the fighting and started over. The few remaining buildings that were maintained were in the Metropolitan District that lay over the Detroit River. Buildings like the Renaissance Center served as an eternal symbol of the city's identity and through the years since, it had been meticulously kept the same as it went up in 1977. Detroit played very little role in the diaspora of Humanity as its inhabitants became traders again, buying supplies in exchange for trading food that was now grown in the surrounding countryside. The city of Lansing, still the capital of the state, commonly traded with Detroit. The city even traded with Canada to get mechanical goods to help with the farming. In 2412, the city began to rebuild skyscrapers and had established along with the cities of Sterling Heights, Warren, Grand Rapids, and Lansing as the 5 City Council. Detroit still maintained a population of about 530,000, which put it third on the list of populated cities in the state. The economic relationship between these five cities allowed Detroit to recover, which even spurred trade from other Unions. The City of Windsor across the river even declared a day of celebration when the one hundredth skyscraper after the end of the Civil War had both a flag of the city and a flag of the United States of America on its peak. By the Covenant War, Detroit had returned to manufacturing, though it would still not be courted by any surrounding Union. To combat this, the Five Cities declared themselves the Free American State of Michigan, with Detroit now being the second most populated city behind Lansing. The UNSC would commission spacecraft parts from the city's ironworks and for roughly twenty years, it became one of the locations where M12 FAV Warthogs were produced. When the Covenant finally hit Earth in 2552, the city was largely spared thanks to the largest Covenant forces around the Great Lakes concentrating their efforts on the nearby city of Cleveland, Ohio. The city only received minor bombardment, but before any general glassing could take place, All Covenant forces were called to East Africa, leaving the city for the most part completely intact. After the war, the Free State of Michigan was reincorporated into the Reformed United States of America, where Michigan became one of the fifty states once more. It remained a large manufacturing base with contract after contract began flowing through the offices of the city. In 2670, well over fifteen companies dominated the skyline of the city with notable names including Mainz-Trager, Compton Artificial Intelligenceworks, Boeing, and Hackett and Bale Aerospace Solutions. Detroit's history after that would remain stable and its population would grow again as Human refugees arrived from war-torn planets and as the population naturally grew. In 2840, Detroit was named as the capital of the State of Michigan. In the 33rd Century, the city produces F-29 Hellcat Aerospace Fighters, Bandersnatch Jeeps, as well as components for over thirty classes of starships. Several terraforming agencies also construct oxygen enriching equipment that scrub atmospheres of toxic gasses. It also boasts one of the most beautiful river-fronts in the North. List of Appearances * The Children of Mobius (Mentioned Only) Category:Locations Category:City Category:Earth